Someone to Love
by MyFantasticNightmare
Summary: Iruka wants a companion of his own ever since Naruto left, and Kakashi wants to help. Too bad it’s a dog that Iruka wants, yet even that won’t stop the Great Copy-nin. Kakairu Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Iruka wants a companion of his own ever since Naruto left, and Kakashi wants to help. Too bad it's a dog that Iruka wants, yet even that won't stop the Great Copy-nin. Kakairu

Aloha. Gasp I've changed my pen name once again, but I'm sticking to this one for good. Anyway onto more important things, like the fic!

It's my first Naruto fic, so I hope you like.

Takes place after Naruto goes off to train with Jiraiya.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never will.

* * *

He knew that eavesdropping wasn't exactly the most courteous thing to do, but then again this was coming from the man who read porn in public. It's not like it was really his fault anyway. If the men behind the mission desk hadn't wanted anyone to hear what they were saying they shouldn't have been so loud. Not that they were particularly loud…

Kakashi leaned a little closer to the door of the mission room to see if he could hear a little better.

"Iruka-sensei, you really shouldn't over work yourself. I know things have been," there was a pregnant pause, almost a struggle for words, "hard on you lately since the brat left, but honestly this isn't exactly the healthiest lifestyle. The last thing I want is to see you in the hospital because of paperwork. Not exactly the way a ninja should go."

Small phrases of agreement where whispered amongst the other members of the room and Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. He was pretty positive that had been Tsunade's voice and he had never heard her sound so…so worried. She did have a point though. The copy-nin had recently tried riling up the young Chunin, always loving the flushed feature his cheeks would take on. It hadn't really done anything though; not even reading Icha Icha in front of him set him off.

The familiar voice of another Konoha resident pervert fluttered into the air, bringing Kakashi attention back to the room.

"Why don't you find yourself a lover hmm? Maybe even just a fuck buddy. You know Iruka, if you ever need anything I'm always here." A low growl followed and the eavesdropping Jounin decided now was a great time to make his presence known. He calmed himself down before whipping out his infamous novel and making his entrance.

Kakashi walked in to see a slightly ticked off Chunin and Genma nursing a swelling head. "That's what you get for trying to grope Iruka!" Anko scoffed loudly as she fell into a hysterical heap on the floor, oblivious to the room's new occupant.

Iruka blushed momentarily, his usual vigor momentarily revived as he locked his eyes with a single azure one. "Eh—Kakashi-sensei! Um," the other struggled for his words, embarrassed by his friends' behaviors, "finally decide to hand in your mission report?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tsunade sigh and walk back to her office, all the while mumbling about needing a cup of sake.

"Maa, Iruka-sensei. I've got it right here." Pale fingers reached into the front pocket of his vest and pulled out his sad excuse of a mission report. There was a huge bite mark in the middle of the folded paper and stains that the other male couldn't identify, but figured it was best not to ask.

Iruka's eyebrows furrowed, lips twitched downward and parted open to scold the other man for even thinking about handing that in. Honestly, his students could do better than that. Before he could form the words, Kakashi continued:

"Pakkun knocked it off the table and the other dogs got a hold of it." The upside down "u" of his eye crinkled in delight, waiting for the cute frustration on his chunin's face. Ha, he liked that. His chunin.

Iruka's expression changed almost immediately, but it wasn't what the Copy-nin had hoped for. Carmel eyes grew distant and empty, staring straight through Kakashi. Seeing this, a lone blue eye softened before its owner reached out a hand to the young sensei's face. "Iruka, what's wrong?"

To Kakashi's delight, the chunin didn't flinch or pull away, he merely rest his head in the other's palm. "What's it like, Kakashi-sensei?" The man in question looked confused, "What's it like to always have something at home waiting for? I know Pakkun is just a dog, but it keeps you from being lonely, right? Would it really chase away the feeling?"

All eyes in the room widened at the questions. Nobody could have ever guessed that the friendly chunin that the Third had trusted so much could feel anything other than happiness (besides the occasional anger). Sure, many knew what had happened to him, but he masked his sorrow so well that no one could have possibly thought anything was ever wrong.

Kakashi wanted to say that a dog, or any animal for that fact, could never replace human contact. He wanted to say that he could be there for Iruka. He really did, but he found he couldn't. "Do you want m—" Kakashi knew he wasn't great with people, but this was insane! What the hell was wrong with him?! "Do you want one of my dogs?"

Iruka looked up at the other with hope, brown eyes sparkling at the thought of not being alone. "Would you really?"

Kakashi cursed himself at his stupidity. So much for being a genius, he didn't even have any dogs that could behave enough to be a pet! Iruka seemed oblivious to his inner turmoil; he couldn't just lead the other on like that. His chances at ever being with the other would be destroyed forever! "Of course." He'd find a way. He had to.

A genuine smile couldn't help but appear on his masked face, however, when he saw the bright one Iruka flashed at him. "Thank you so much Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka all but squealed before remembering where he was and that he wasn't alone. Everyone at the mission desk had heard and seen everything. Tan skin became flushed as Iruka bowed and quickly excused himself to use the men's room.

The jounin let out a sigh, what had he gotten himself into now. He turned to leave, only to notice the other occupants of the room.

"Well well, looks like Kakashi might like Iruka-sensei more than he lets on!" The senbon wielder chuckled before getting a slap in the back of his head from Raidou. Ignoring the idiots and really not caring what the rest of the village thought (because honestly no one believed Genma's gossip after he admitted, while drunk, that he made up most of the gossip anyway) Kakashi transported swiftly out of the room to his own.

Kakashi flopped unceremoniously onto his bed and tossed his hitai-ate to the side. He had to come up with something! He couldn't just give Iruka an untrained puppy, he'd know right away that Kakashi had bought it last minute, and his dogs would drive Iruka crazy.

Shutting his eyes in frustration he shuffled through any ideas to get him out of this one. There had to be a way, he just wasn't thinking hard enough. His eyes snapped open immediately with realization, sharingan spinning wildly. He'd get Iruka his dog and it'd be waiting for him when he woke up the next day!

"Don't worry little dolphin." Kakashi smiled under his mask as he hopped off the bed and began to shuffle through the scrolls in a chest on the other side of the room. "You'll get your dog."

* * *

Gasp! What will Kakashi do? It's probably a little obvious, but if you don't know I won't tell. You, on the other hand, should tell me what you think. It would be greatly appreciated. Reviews make me update faster, honest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry I didn't update faster

Hey, sorry I didn't update faster! I really meant to! I got such an incredible response, which makes me feel even more guilty, but still happy. I got a kitten and a puppy and taking care of them is chaotic. Hopefully I'll be able to write when my puppy is napping. By the way in the last chapter I forgot to give thanks to my beta, Sarah. So thanx! And also thanks for all the reviews and alerts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto .

On with the fic!

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi found himself standing in front of Iruka's door, debating if he should really go through with this. Last night had been a disaster. He barely got a wink of sleep because of this fiasco and he wasn't even sure if he could pull it off. Sure, he had managed to get the henge down perfectly on the first try, but then there was the problem of hiding his sharingan. At this point he was just hoping that Iruka didn't care that his "dog" only had one eye, the other being sewn shut.

It was now or never. The copy-nin took a deep breath before pulling his mask down, putting a card he had written earlier into his mouth, and ringing the doorbell. Within the few seconds it took Iruka to reach the door he had performed the jutsu and sat on the floor, his tail twitching nervously.

The door swung open, drawing the attention of the lone blue eye from the middle of the door to a bit further up. Iruka yawned before noticing the dog on the floor, and Kakashi couldn't help but think how cute his chunin looked. 'My chunin,' Kakashi thought happily, 'I like the sound of that.'

Long baggy pants hung low on Iruka's hips, and as he leaned down he struggled to keep them up. In his groggy state he also forgot to throw on a shirt and let out what seemed like a frustrated huff. A smile quickly won over as Kakashi tilted his head to the side, "Aww, your adorable!" The jounin did a happy dance in his head, Pakkun had said he looked like a street mutt, but that obviously wasn't the case.

It had taken a while to figure out exactly how he wanted to look. After arguing with Pakkun and taking a few aspirin he managed to go with a grey dog with white ears, tail, paws, and muzzle. After seeing the "patched up" eye in the mirror he also gave himself a poof of fur that fell down over that eye. Sure, he still kind of looked like himself, but he was too tired at the time to come up with anything else.

Iruka ran his fingers through Kakashi's fur, and the jounin couldn't have been happier when he remembered dogs didn't blush. Remembering his note, he released it in the other's hand and sat down obediently. He watched Iruka open it and began reciting what he had written in his head.

_Iruka-sensei_

_I hope this dog will do. He doesn't have a name yet, so I'm leaving that up to you. I'll be on a mission for a while, but if you have any problems you can go see Pakkun at my apartment. Good luck, and I hope this will help you cope._

_Kakashi_

Now that Kakashi thought about it, it seemed a bit stiff and formal. Even so, there was nothing he could do about it. He watched the expression from Iruka's face go from shocked to embarrassed. The other hopped up and attempted to straighten his pants out before looking down the hall to see if there was any sign of the other man.

Kakashi's tail wagged happily at the thought of the chunin looking for him. Barking happily, he returned the attention back to him and dashed into the other's apartment. Sure, it wasn't polite, but who said dogs were anything close to that? Front legs low to the ground and tail wagging in the air he let out another bark before jumping up on Iruka. Really, he couldn't resist.

Iruka barely faltered when the weight was thrown at him. 'Impressive for a chunin,' Kakashi thought smugly. The man shut the door with his foot before placing the dog back on the floor. "You don't have a name, huh? Hmm," Iruka's head cocked to the side in thought. Once again Kakashi leapt onto the other, this time licking his face. He figured he was a dog, so he might as well act the part. That was the only reason he did that. Of course.

"You know," he made a face before wiping the dog slobber off his face. "Aside from your exuberance, you remind me of Kakashi."

The said man (or was it dog?) felt his heart stop. This was it, he had been found out not even five minutes into hi plan. He glanced side-to-side searching for an escape route should the other try to attack. He had heard from Naruto that the schoolteacher had quite a violent temper.

Much to his surprise a sun kissed hand pushed aside his poof, as he began to call it, and gave him a sad look once he saw the eye. "How 'bought I call you Kashi, we just won't tell him, mmkay?" A smile spread across Iruka's face and Kakashi found himself on the floor again with a tan body splayed next to him. "Why would he give me a dog that looks so much like himself? What do ya think, boy? Or are you just as lazy as him, because if that's why he chose you…"

Iruka didn't finish, but he really didn't need to. Kakashi made a mental note to not act lazy. He also realized, with a start, that he hadn't really thought about the future. He couldn't pull this off for very long, Konoha needed him. He wasn't quite sure how Iruka would react to any of this either. At this point he could just hope the other wouldn't _completely_ slaughter him.

Kakashi was pulled out of his musing when Iruka rose from the floor and began to walk to a room that Kakashi assumed was the kitchen. Lifting himself off the floor he bounded after him, hoping he would be able to get food other than dog food.

The brunette scurried about the kitchen finding bowls he could give Kashi water and food in. "This will have to do for now. You won't mind leftover tuna, right?" he turned to Kakashi as if he would answer.

The canine licked his chops before wagging his tail. He tried to think of the last time he had eaten a homemade meal and felt a whimper rise when he realized it was around four months ago. He really needed to learn to cook. Right now that didn't matter. He had a cook now. Hunger took over and he lunged his face into the food the moment Iruka sat it down. 'God, I really am acting like a dog now."

He heard Iruka laugh quietly before putting a water bowl down too. Kakashi surprised himself when he finished the fish quickly and began lapping down water. Content and slightly embarrassed that the jutsu had altered his behavior a bit, he looked up at Iruka wondering, what next.

"Can I trust you to not tear up my house while I shower?" Iruka bent down and ruffled Kakashi's hair before heading off towards his room and the attached bathroom.

All Kakashi had to hear was shower and he was following the chunin. Sure, maybe when he was caught it might get him in bigger trouble, but right now all he could think about was the young schoolteacher in the shower. His tail began to wag at the mental image of the other's face flushed because of the heat, and how much more he would blush if he joined him.

The jounin snapped out of it just in time to see the bathroom door shut. In a panic he ran towards it and began scratching at the door. 'No! Open open open!' Sighing in defeat, he flopped down next to the door. Now not only had he missed out on seeing a naked Iruka, but he also had nothing to do. No Icha Icha, no genin to annoy, and no chunin to 'observe'.

A sudden knocking on the window caused him to spin around, fangs bared. He eased back down to the floor when he saw it was just Pakkun. The small pug managed to push his way through the window and make his way to his currently furry master.

"Tsunade almost had a heart attack because of you. She needed you for a mission but don't worry, I told her what you were up to." A smirk instantly appeared on the small dog's face.

Kakashi growled softly to not alert Iruka, "What?! I told you to stay home and keep quiet! This is supposed to be secret, baka."

"Someone's quite out of character," Pakkun jumped up on Iruka's bed and made himself comfortable, much to Kakashi's distaste. "Don't worry, she thought it was cute and said she'd contact you through me if its necessary. But honestly, do you really think Iruka will buy this for very long? Kakashi the copy-nin goes missing the exact same time he gets a dog that look _exactly_ like him. You're an idiot if you think you can pull this off."

The bigger dogs eye grew distant for a moment. "I just want him to know that I care. He's been so depressed since Naruto left and I'll do whatever it takes to help him. I just, I didn't want to—"

Pakkun let out a sigh; humans were so overly emotional and strange in their courting methods. Kakashi definitely had to be the strangest. "Don't get all emotional on me, I was just saying that you can't trick him like this. You'll be caught then you can explain all that to him. Just," the pug paused for a moment to find the right words. This type of stuff really wasn't his thing. "Don't be stupid. I'll check back on you later."

Pakkun hopped off the bed and to the window before disappearing out of site. Kakashi whined, he had really screwed up this time. He leaned himself on the bathroom door, still whimpering he really shouldn't go through with this. It wasn't fair to Iruka.

The door swung open and Kakashi fell backwards onto the feet of the now fully clothed (and slightly damp) Iruka. "Hey you!" Iruka's laugh filled his ears once again as the man dropped to his knees to pet him. "I think you're really going to like it here. Remind me to thank Kakashi later, mmkay?"

Kakashi tilted his head in question, why was he so set on thanking him. It wasn't that big of a deal. That and he was ending this now. Or at least that's what he had planned until:

"I need to tell him that this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I know it sounds lame, but since my parents died I've had no one who really cared enough to actually help me with something like this. That and giving up one of his dogs to a person, let alone a chunin, is rather generous." Iruka smiled brightly as a pink twinge painted his cheeks.

Kakashi mentally groaned and rubbed his head against Iruka. He knew he really should tell Iruka, but….after that, he really couldn't. Iruka would think it was a joke if he told him now. At this point there was only one thing he could do: wait and see what happens.

* * *

Ta-Da! I made it longer than I had originally planned because I felt bad about taking so long. By the way thanks to scamy for pointing out that I wrote the fourth in chapter one. I meant the third and anicol001 for reminding me I had to do something with his eye. :P

As for Kakashi's dogs I'll get to that. Tis not yet.

I'll update as soon as I can. I'll start writing chapter three the next nap my dog takes, but I can't promise it'll be finished. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Whoo-hoo! Chapter three is here at last! Took a lot longer than I had hoped, but I had a few huge setbacks. It's all-good now though. Quick question before I do the disclaimer and other important things. Do you want the rating to stay T or bump up to M? I was thinking on putting in a lemon, but I'll leave that up to you. By the way don't judge my lemon skills on my other fanfic. That was written soooo long ago. I'm just too lazy to change it. .

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never will.

* * *

After Kakashi heard Iruka's 'speech,' the two had spent most of the day indoors, the young teacher grading papers. Kakashi had lain himself by the others feet, trying to ignore how badly he wanted to go to the bathroom. It was nearing noon, and his goal was to hold it till the other was finished.

His resolve, however, was slowly cracking and he silently made a vow to never let his dogs ha ve to wait this long. Unable to keep quiet any longer he began whimpering and ran to the door. When the other didn't look up he barked loudly until he was by his side attempting to figure out what was wrong.

Iruka stared at him, puzzled, until he let out another whine and scratched desperately at the door. He was going to get the damn door open if it was the last thing he did! The chunin looked slightly panicked before spotting some chakra rope for Monday's demonstration. He quickly made a makeshift leash and looped it around the pup's neck before opening the door. The moment he did Kakashi dashed out the door, dragging poor Iruka behind.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Kakashi felt bad for having Iruka attempt to play catch up with him on the other end of the leash, but at the moment all he could think about was getting out of the apartment building. Running out the open door, he sprinted to a small grassy patch across the street with a tree. He was about to lift up his leg when Iruka's panting brought him back into a (slightly) more stable mind frame.

Did he really want to pee in front of the other? Sure, in a public bathroom is one thing, but Iruka was staring at him expectantly for having dragged him all the way out here. Panic flooded through him and he barked once again. Much to his amusement Iruka seemed to get the message (but not before blushing) and turned around. With that out of the way he happily lifted his leg and barked again once he was done.

Iruka turned to face Kakashi once more and praised him for going outside. The jounin wished he could roll his eyes at this. Did the other think that he would give him an untrained dog? He watched as the man removed his hand and place a finger on the bridge of his nose in thought. 'Heh, Ruka-chan, you're just too cute.' Kakashi smiled on the inside.

"While we're out why don't I get you some stuff from the pet shop, I might be able to introduce you to a few friends too." The teacher smiled happily before giving the leash a light tug and telling 'Kashi' to come. Said dog trotted by his side, debating on whether to fall back to get a "better view" of Iruka or stay by his side like a dog should. In the end he decided to stay by his side, as it would probably make the other happier than trying to drag a full grown dog around.

The two started to slow down as they reached the mission desk. Iruka briefly mentioned signing up for his next shift before leading Kakashi inside. The dog wasn't surprised to see the usual people there. Kotetsu was leaning against Izumo (either drunk or asleep, Kakashi couldn't tell), Raidou was attempting to actually do his work and file papers, and Genma was trying to get his attention. However, the sight of Gai made Kakashi pull back on the leash and attempt to leave. The spandex obsessed jounin may no t seem like it, but he was brilliant and would figure out that Iruka's "dog" wasn't exactly what he thought it was. That and he'd make sure everyone in Konoha knew. Damn loudmouth. All Kakashi could do is either hope Iruka would let them leave or that Gai was feeling generous and get the hint that he didn't want the other to know.

A sharp and surprisingly strong tug pulled him back to Iruka's side. "Come on now, no need to be afraid," said man ruffled the fur on the dog's head as he spoke, "We'll be in and out as quick as possible!"

With that Iruka flashed 'Kashi' a large Naruto-like grin and walked over to the desk. The questioning looks didn't go unnoticed to Kakashi, especially Genma's. Iruka signed his name up for a shift for the late shift, and by the time he set his pen down the senbon wielder was leaning on the desk next to him.

"Hmm, I take it the copy-nin actually kept his word? Kind of an old dog eh? I still think you could have used a more," Genma paused to grab Iruka's chin, "intimate partner."

Kakashi's blood boiled. That sneaky bastard! A deadly growl erupted from his throat before he tried to knock down the other jounin. Key word being tried. Iruka, being quick on his feet thanks to teaching pre-genin all day, pulled sharply on the rope knocking his dog to the ground.

"No! Bad dog! Kashi look at me, don't do that again!" Tan fingers wrapped themselves firmly around the gray muzzle and brown eyes met with a sole blue one. "You be good." Once the last firm statement had passed his lips, the chunin released his hold and turned to Genma to apologize. Much to his chagrin both Genma and the now awake Kotetsu were laughing hysterically and clutching their sides.

"You—! You—!" Genma was laughing so hard he couldn't even get the words out. Unspilled tears of mirth gathered in the corners of his eyes while he struggled to form a coherent sentence. Thankfully for him Kotetsu was on the same page.

"You named him Kashi!" the desk jockey guffawed before cracking up once more.

Iruka blushed at his friends' behaviors. What was wrong with calling the dog Kashi?! Kakashi, aside from being lazy pervert, was a brilliant and powerful nin! People always named their dogs after heroes, and Kakashi was just that for their village. That and the dog looked just like him, let alone being a gift from the man himself!

"I don't think there's anything wrong with his name," Iruka glared (blush still in place) while puffing out his chest angrily, "Kakashi is one of the most famous nin in Konoha, naming a dog after him could only bring it good luck!"

"Hmm, I agree with you sensei. That and the little guy looks just like him! How cute!"20Izumo walked around and kneeled in front of the pooch and scratched him under his chin. Kakahsi had to admit to himself, he was a bit annoyed when his leg started slapping the floor faster than his tail. He'd bare the embarrassment for now.

A smile spread on Iruka's face and his childish nature kicked in. "He does doesn't he! I thought it was strange at first, but when you think about it, its kind of cool. What if there's a dog version of everyone?!"

Izumo nodded enthusiastically in agreement and the too babbled on for a while. Uninterested Kakashi turned his head to come nose to nose with a grinning Gai. He knew the other had been too quiet for his own good. The green beast winked and put a finger over his own lips before loudly exclaiming how cool his 'Hip and Youthful' rival was for giving Iruka and equally 'Hip and Youthful' dog. He then proceeded to wrap Kakashi in a manly and bone crushing hug causing him to let out a whimper of pain.

"Gai-sensei!" Iruka thwacked the jounin roughly on the head, forcing him to drop the pup in exchange for caressing the swelling lump on his head. "Be more careful! Dog's aren't as flexible as humans so it's easier for them to break bones!"

Gai spewed some over dramatic apology that no one in the room can admit to actually listening to before declaring how he had to train with his beloved students and leapin g out the window. Iruka was really starting to think that this should be his last team. No child deserved to deal with that.

"Umm…Alrighty then. We'll be heading off to the pet store now," Iruka began walking out, not really knowing what else to say after that, and gave a wave to Izumo calling out that he should stop by some time for tea sometime.

Kakashi had to admit, he was a bit jealous. He had never been invited over for tea at his Ruka's house. However, instead of making a stink about it he let it pass. After all, he was already pushing his luck now that Gai knew that he was the dog. He was actually surprised the other hadn't said anything.

Being so engorged in his thoughts, Kakashi only noticed that they had arrived when he heard the bell above the shops door jingled and the ground become cool and smooth under his pads.

'I hope he doesn't actually expect me to chew on those things' Pig ears, beef hooves, and rawhide bones smothered in some stuff hung proudly on the racks to tempt any dog that walked in. Kakashi didn't know if he could handle eating that.

Thankfully, Iruka walked him to the back of the store first. Collars of all different sizes, colors, and designs hung on the wall with matching leashes just below them. Kakashi wished he knew what was going on with the collars Iruka was picking up, he couldn't tell any of the colors. The bright red ones stuck out in his eyes meshed in a world of grays, blacks, and whites. To the pup's delight Iruka chimed in.

"How about the blue one, Kashi? Do you like it?" Iruka crouched down to eye level with the dog, collar in hand. It was a simple blue collar with two charms hanging where the ID tag goes: a kunai and the leaf village symbol.

Kakashi barked enthusiastically. He should get that for Pakkun once he managed to get himself out of this mess. Iruka smiled brightly, grabbed the matching leash, and headed into another isle. Turning the corner, Iruka found himself in the dog food isle. There were about twenty different brand names all lined up and down, further confusing the chunin. Seriously, who knew there where so many brands?

"Kashi sit"

Much to Kakashi's horror a train of thought that wasn't his own ran through his head 'Sit means plunk butt on floor' and he sat. (1) His confused mind barely picked up that Iruka had told him to stay and wandered down the isle. 'What the hell was that!?' Was the jutsu having side effects and so soon? That couldn't be good. If this kept up he'd actually want those horrid bones in the front of the shop. The thought sent a shiver down Kakashi's spine. He'd have to think of something fast before things got too far.

'This was a stupid idea. Iruka's going to hate me after this!' Kakashi whimpered and sunk to20the ground, covering is face with his paws.

"Sorry I took so long, Kashi! I had to find a cart to put the food in" Kakashi removed one paw to see a bag of Purina Pro Plan: Large Breed Formula in the cart, along with the collar, leash, a tag, bowls, Milk Bones, and a bag of Beggan Strips. "Ah, what's wrong? Were you lonely little guy?"

Iruka stroked Kakashi's fur from his head to the base of his tail a few times, sending electric jolts through the dog's body. 'For Kami's sake! Of all the human reactions I kept!'

"Why don't we go grab you a toy or two and then we'll head home. Sound good?" Iruka rose to his feet and picked up the leash, leading Kashi to the cart. The pair headed into another isle where Iruka grabbed a giant red Kong and a camo Loofa Dog. He then paused in front of Kakashi's worst nightmare, the rawhide and bones. "Hmm, which one do you like best?"

Kakashi knew, but not from personal experience, that normally when owners asked their dogs this they would sniff around and grab one. He'd seen it many times and always thought it was stupid, but when Iruka said it, it sounded endearing and loving. On the other hand that meant he would not only have to sniff those disgusting things, but pick one out too.

'Kashi' took the first step on his own before once more his body went into auto drive. He s niffed around frantically looking for the biggest bone he could find until he came to a large cow femur. Licking his chops, Kakashi picked up the bone and dropped it at Iruka's feet before coming to once again. A bit dazed and confused he looked down and saw the femur draped in brown sticky stuff he couldn't identify.

Kakashi could deal with gory, disgusting, or violent things. He was a ninja, so it was practically his way of life. Out on the battlefield he was unfazed by any of it, but this, this was beyond sick. What creature in their right mind would eat this by their own will? He'd seen things like this sticking out of dead rotting nins. 'Just eww' was all he could come up with to explain his newest problem.

Not noticing Kakashi's change in mood Iruka picked up the bone (with as little fingers as he could) and dropped it into the cart, before strolling it over to the checkout.

Kakashi stared blankly out the window wile his 'owner' paid for everything. Just how long would he be able to hold this up? It had been something he couldn't quite get out of his head. As it was he felt bad that Iruka had bought all this for a dog he wouldn't always have. He had a few options he could go through with, but all of them cause a sharp pain in his chest that he hadn't felt in years. He'd be hurting the one he loved most no matter what.

* * *

(1) My sister had asked me how a dog knows to sit when you say sit, so I told her that's what goes through their heads.

Sorry for the still romance-less chapter and the bit of angst at the end. That and I promise you it won't take nearly as long to get the next chapter up. You guys are so good to me though. I loves you all!

Until next time!


End file.
